


i’m the only one that you need

by jinyoungscake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Jackson wang - Freeform, M/M, Married Sex, Married Smut, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Smut, Top Jackson Wang, jinson, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungscake/pseuds/jinyoungscake
Summary: just married jinson porn
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: GOT7





	i’m the only one that you need

the sunlight slipping past the curtains lit the room beautifully. the light grey painted walls were covered in simple decor and framed pictures. on the dark brown dresser was familiar images of jackson and jinyoung’s wedding day.

one of their most favorite photos looking as beautiful as ever. jinyoung holding jackson’s tie, pulling him close into a kiss. a smile was on both of their lips, teeth showing. jackson’s hands held loosely on jinyoung’s waist with the blue sky and ocean in the background.

that picture was taken three years ago.

jackson stirred awake, the warmth of the man beside him bringing a smile to his face. he felt jinyoung’s arms wrapped around his body and the warmth of the younger’s bare chest. he attempted to move his arms without waking jinyoung but as he faced him, his eyes fluttered open.

“good morning, beautiful,” jackson cooed at the man with his husky morning voice. jinyoung’s eyes squinted from the sun before focusing on the sight of jackson beside him. his hair was sticking in every direction possible and his eyes were still heavy lidded from just waking up. he chuckled knowing he looked the same, if not worse.

“good morning, handsome. did my prince sleep well?” jinyoung asked while playing with stray pieces of the older’s hair. jackson pouted.

“prince?” he asked, puppy eyes sparkling.

“i’m sorry. did my king sleep well?” jinyoung asked. a deep chuckle escaped his lips before pecking on the pout in front of him. no matter how old they grow together, jackson will always be adorable in jinyoung’s eyes.

feeling satisfied with the correction, jackson responded “i would’ve slept better if you didn’t take up the whole bed.” before yelping out a shout of pain from the kick to the shin.

“i don’t even take up half, that’s you.” jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“who’s side are we on right now?” he asked, receiving a light punch to the chest shortly after. after the quick bickering, they looked into each other’s eyes seeing nothing but affection for one another. they felt content and at peace with everything around them. it felt as if the world could end right then and neither of them would care enough to move, too lost in their world.

jinyoung yawned, deciding to get out of bed to start their day. they both only wore their undergarment to sleep comfortably through the night. jackson sat up and crossed both his arms behind his head while watching jinyoung throw on the chinese’s oversized tee. it reached to the korean’s upper thigh but hung loose.

his hair was fluffy and a mess but jackson wouldn’t trade it for the world. it was one of his most favorite jinyoungs. in the morning, he always seemed so pure and happy. not that jinyoung wasn’t usually happy, he just seemed more vulnerable during daylight.

he stretched his arms high above his head revealing a sliver of his toned stomach. it was never an usual sight but jackson never got enough of it. especially while wearing one of jackson’s shirts, there was no escaping now.

“come here,” jackson said softly. jinyoung could understand those eyes and exactly what they were saying. he climbed back into the bed and threw his arms around jackson’s neck. as he sat himself on jackson’s lap, he brought their foreheads together. looking at each other as if they could look straight into one another’s souls. jinyoung began with a very gentle soft kiss, and then bit lightly at jackson’s lower lip. the younger reached over to the nightstand quickly to pop a mint into his mouth.

“i love you but not your morning breath,” he stated while beginning to pull him into a deeper kiss. jackson gave him a nasty eye as jinyoung pushed the mint into the older’s mouth and continued to move their tongues in a simple fashion. there was no rush or urgency, they had all the time in the world with one another.

jackson hugged jinyoung closer to him, the soft fabric meeting jackson’s bare skin. a familiar yet unfamiliar feeling to the chinese. not that he was complaining. jinyoung’s ass pressed over jackson’s crotch, making them both groan in response.

“we’re both off today,” jackson said, leaving an open invitation in the air but not pressuring for any kind of answer.

“yes, we are,” the younger responded with more of a whisper, moments before repeating the same motion. he pulled their mouths back together creating a new rhythm. jinyoung pushed his ass onto jackson’s length feeling it harden with every movement. he continued briefly before sliding down the other man’s boxers and freeing the growing erection.

laying between jackson’s now wide spreaded legs, he licked his head teasingly and earned a soft moan. precum dribbled over and that sound and sight went straight to jinyoung’s already hardening dick. he licked off the precum and brought jackson into another addicting kiss. the chinese moaned from the taste of himself on his tongue. despite how long they’ve been together, he could never get over the way jinyoung made him feel.

every touch sent sparks through his body. it was a comfortable yet unfamiliar feeling jackson never adjusted to. no one could make him feel the way jinyoung does.

jinyoung pulled himself off and swallowed jackson’s whole head. he swirled his tongue around skillfully. it took all the force for jackson to not thrust his hips upwards into jinyoung’s throat. noticing this, the korean lowered his head, fitting most of jackson into his mouth.

“ _ fuck! _ ugh, jinyoung!” jackson groaned. he thrusted into the heat unable to hold back. jinyoung gagged slightly but hummed to reassure the older it was fine. however, the vibrations traveled straight to jackson’s dick and jinyoung’s hands held the man down from thrusting again.

as he bobbed his head in a fluid motion, his nose became closer to the nest of hair with each motion. jinyoung breathed what little air he could through his nose as his eyes teared. he slowed down and sunk lower until his nose touched jackson’s patch of hair. he closed his eyes and nuzzled into it.

jackson’s hand traveled onto the back of jinyoung’s head. there was no force as his hand settled into the brown hair. jinyoung bobbed his head a few more times before sliding off with a wet pop.

the chinese almost came from the sight of the man in front of him. jinyoung’s swollen lips were glossed with saliva in such a dirty manner. a view he had seen hundreds of times but never got used to and never will.

the large black shirt still covered the whole of jinyoung’s upper body. as much as jackson wished to rip it off, he also wanted nothing more than to see jinyoung being fucked in his own shirt. the thought itself made him dizzy but he quickly readjusted.

his hands roamed all over jinyoung’s body, feeling every curve and dip he’s memorized over the years. there was nothing on his sculpted body that jackson doesn’t know about or love. every mistake or flaw that jinyoung sees, jackson endears and marks it into his heart and soul. jinyoung is jackson’s other half as jackson is to jinyoung.

jackson laid the younger on his back, slipping off his boxer briefs. he trailed feather kisses along his body starting from his neck all the way to his thighs. jinyoung whimpered from the sensitive touch and amount of emotion poured into everything.

“jackson,” he breathed. his eyes showing every ounce of vulnerability possible. “i love you.”

the older’s breath hitched from words. between the two of them, jinyoung rarely said the words. he often showed his love with small and large gestures, a language only they would truly understand. jackson would usually throw it out there at the most random of times or towards other people. he understood it’s not that jinyoung was ashamed, his personality is just more reserved. although they have once fought over this, it was a misunderstanding between the lovers.

at the time, jackson was unable to understand why jinyoung refused to say the three words back to him. but now he knows, the korean hadn’t known the older’s feeling of neglect or doubt. jinyoung was a strong believer of how actions spoke louder than words. therefore, it had no purpose to constantly tell him how much he cared for him and put it into actions instead. jinyoung always puts every ounce of his being to try to be the best for the chinese and care for him with everything he has.

“i love you too,” jackson replied as he spread jinyoung’s legs just enough to fit in between them. he lifted the shirt just enough to show a minimum of the younger’s stomach. “i also love when you wear my clothes.” he leaned and whispered into jinyoung’s ear with a look of possession.

jinyoung’s pupils dilated from sight and sound. he let out a breathy moan before responding. “fuck me, jackson.”

the older man knew jinyoung would never use such vulgar language in regular conversation. jackson was the only one who would hear him speak so obscenely and he knew it too. he lowered himself towards the aching hole. 

“no matter how many times i stretch you, you’re just as tight as before.” he spoke towards jinyoung and the korean whimpered from the words. quickly grabbing lube from the bedside, jackson covered his fingers with a generous amount.

he dipped his head down and settled himself in front of the pink ring of muscle. jinyoung sucked in a large breath as jackson licked over his hole. he circled and teased, making the younger let out a groan of frustration. seconds after, jackson slowly pushed his tongue into jinyoung, emitting a soft moan. his head leaned back in pleasure but he quickly readjusted to watch the chinese.

jackson thrusted his tongue in and out of the wet heat in a slow manner. he lapped around each wall, tasting all of jinyoung. soft moans escaped the korean with every movement. the pace was enough to where all jinyoung could focus on was jackson and the pleasure he felt. he watched as the chinese’s head moved slightly with every thrust.

jinyoung moaned loudly as jackson inserted his middle finger. his back arched as the large digit and warm tongue mixed to create an immense amount of pleasure inside of the younger. the feeling so foreign yet familiar. jinyoung could feel the stretch when the older pushed another digit towards his entrance. he sucked in a breath and bit his lip as jackson pushed in.

the slight pain quickly faded due to the gentleness of the older’s fingers. he continued, slow and deep with his fingers and tongue. the touch driving jinyoung closer to the edge with every passing moment. he curled his fingers into the younger’s tightening walls and with only one thrust, the korean’s back arched into a beautiful curve as his legs shook from pleasure.

jackson was pleased, he knew every bit of jinyoung’s body. the sweet spot at the bottom left corner of his neck, a sensitive area right below his right earlobe, and the exact angle towards his prostate. he thrusted a few more times into the bundle of nerves feeling the hole clench around his tongue and fingers. he pushed his middle and ring finger as far as he could as jinyoung screamed in pleasure.

when the cold piece of metal reached inside of jinyoung while jackson thrusted at his prostate, his vision nearly went white. their rings symbolized the love and commitment to each other in marriage. for it to be in such a way sent jinyoung into fit of moans. the cold ring continued to thrust into his wet heat and he held back from nearly cumming.

jackson pulled himself out when he felt jinyoung tighten. when he was met with the sight of jinyoung panting heavily, hair messily styled, and his shirt on the younger, he knew he couldn’t live a life without this.

raw emotion was displayed on each of their faces. years after living together, their love was not exactly the same. they grew to become mature and fixed their past mistakes within the relationship. nothing was perfect but the love shared between them was so strong they had to be careful to fall apart.

jinyoung watched as jackson’s expression morphed from affectionate into a dark possessive in a matter of mere seconds. the older slipped between his legs and pulled him into a kiss.

“are you ready?” jackson asked. the korean spread his legs in reply, lube making his clenching hole glisten in the morning sun. the older felt his dick twitch from the sight. he quickly squeezed some lube over his dick. “jinyoung,” he said while positioning himself. jinyoung let out a low moan as jackson’s cock rubbed in the cleft of his ass.

the younger sucked in a deep breath. jackson lined up his head into jinyoung’s ass and pushed in slowly. he watched the signs of discomfort display on the other’s face and jackson leaned down to place a small kiss on the shut eyelids, relaxing him into the intrusion.

jackson watched his dick being swallowed into the depths of jinyoung ass, he grunted at the sight. the younger’s warm walls were being stretched to its fullest as the chinese squeezed himself in. once jackson was fully seated into the korean, he waited for the other to give a gesture to continue. jinyoung’s eyes were shut tight as jackson’s shirt still remained settled on the younger’s upper chest.

the korean’s eyes fluttered open as he nodded his head to continue. jackson dragged out and pushed back at a slower pace. the warmth surrounding his length bringing him pleasure, sounds escaping his tight throat.

jinyoung still adjusted to the stretch as jackson thrusted. however, by the fifth the younger only felt bliss throughout his body. he arched into the touch, mouth dropping and eyes closing shut. the shirt dropped over his stomach, only showing a slight bit of his torso.

“ _ ugh _ , jackson!” he shouted in pleasure as jackson thrusted harder into the younger. the older’s hands gripped around jinyoung’s waist, pulling his weight to meet his own movements.

although, jinyoung decided to move the hands settled on his waist. while jackson continued his motion, the younger pulled the hands to meet his own and settled them beside his shoulders. he clasped their fingers together as moans escaped the both of them. they both savored the taste and feeling of one another.

in a single movement, jackson angled himself towards jinyoung’s prostate. he snapped his hips right into it using all his core strength and every coherent thought floated out of the korean’s head as he saw stars. his eyes rolled into the back of his head from the pleasure. his own screams inaudible to himself but jackson was taking in every produced noise. along with the fact that every thrust into jinyoung’s prostate, jackson could feel the walls tightening around him. 

the younger lifted his hips to meet a few of jackson’s thrusts. the chinese using all his self control to not cum right there.

“jinyoung, fuck!” jackson exclaimed. “you feel so good. even after we’ve been together for over seven years, you’re still this tight.” he rambled, the younger letting out a high pitched moan. jackson felt jinyoung squeeze his hands harder to the point there might not be any circulation going to his fingers.

the older slowed his thrusts as he watched jinyoung fall apart once again. a sight he could never get tired of. the way their bodies naturally fit together was like no one else.

jinyoung fought to open his eyes. the pleasure overpowered his body but he fought to watch the man above him. he noticed the bead of sweat roll down from his neck and disappear into jackson’s abs. the sinful expressions and sounds coming from the older brought him closer to the edge.

“suen-ah!” jinyoung moaned. he looked at jackson straight into the eyes as he stared back. the intense eye contact poured out every ounce of the relationship translated into a physical language. his body shook from the stimulation. his back snapped into an arch as he screamed “jackson, i’m cumming!”

his body felt like it was on fire. everywhere jackson was touching him burned in such an electrifying way. he was being oversensitized in the best way possible. jinyoung clenched hard around jackson, feeling every millimeter thrust in and out of him. the only thing he could think of right now was jackson, his mind only filled with jackson, jackson, and jackson. 

jackson’s thrusts became sloppy but hit with the same amount of force. his balls tightened with the feeling and sight of jinyoung around him. as soon as he heard the scream of his own name name, he was cumming deep and hard into jinyoung’s ass. both releasing filthy yet beautiful sounds into their bedroom.

jinyoung felt every drop of jackson’s liquid fill him as they came. the pleasure was too much to handle but felt better than anything else in existence. their deep breaths and moans slowly disintegrated into the now peaceful atmosphere. if he hadn’t just came, jinyoung was sure the feeling of the chinese filling him would’ve made him orgasm once again.

“happy three year anniversary,” the younger stated while jackson was still balls deep. this caused the older to let out a deep chuckle.

“happy three years,” jackson said, leaning to kiss the younger once again. this time it was only full of gentleness, somehow much more satisfying than a make out session. he smirked knowing he’s the only person who would see this side of jinyoung. he rolled over and let out a satisfied sigh. “let’s stay here for a little bit longer.”

“only if you clean me up later,” jinyoung confirmed as he laid himself next to jackson, wrapping his arm around the other’s naked torso.

“sounds good.” he said letting out a relaxed breath.

they wouldn’t be getting out of the bed for awhile but neither of them complained or fought the situation. however, at some point they did have to eat but they were fine for now.

**Author's Note:**

> omg, i couldn’t reread it before posting because i’m cringing so hard. i hope this is at least mediocre smut. i have about five drafts i’m currently working on. three are short/ish stories (one chapter) and two i’m hoping to become pretty long if i can get my shit together. jeehrjajd please leave helpful feedback if you don’t mind! (and a kudos if you liked it please) thank you and hope you enjoyed :) follow my twitter! @jinyoungscake_


End file.
